On a Warm Afternoon
by newyork24-7
Summary: Ron and Hermione are left alone on a warm summer day. What are they going to do to fill the time?


It shouldn't be allowed to be this hot, Ron decided as he peeled his t-shirt away from his skin and tried to fan some cool air around him. It wasn't working. Giving an annoyed groan, he flopped back onto the grass, feeling the blades tickle his bare skin, knowing that with his luck he'd be covered in ants in a few seconds. Closing his eyes though he soon realised that there were things worse than ants skulking about the garden.

There was a rustling sound before he felt a heavy weight being dropped unceremoniously onto his chest. "Umph!" he groaned, eyes shooting open as he glared downwards and saw Crookshanks sitting on his chest and his yellow eyes narrowed at him. "What the fuck do you want?" Ron growled.

The cat yawned and stretched, his claws digging through the material of his thin, worn and slightly torn t-shirt and into his skin. "Ouch! Little git!" He exclaimed, shoving the cat off his chest, ignoring the annoyed yowl he got in reply.

Suddenly there was a shadow over him. Glancing up he saw Hermione standing over his feet, her arms crossed as she glared down at him, "What are you doing to my cat?" she asked suspiciously.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Ron answered easily, "I'm not doing anything to it, that sorry excuse for a cat just started mauling me."

"He was probably just being affectionate."

"Yeah drawing blood usually is," he mumbled, rubbing at his chest, eyes narrowing as he watched Hermione scoop up the now purring Crookshanks. That cat was taking the piss he decided as the animal snuggled into Hermione's chest. He even kind of liked the scraggy looking animal now, even got on with it most of the time, but it still remained a love hate kind of thing. Especially when the cat got to snuggle up to her like that.

Hermione lowered herself down onto the grass next to him, her long, smooth, tanned legs stretched out alongside his much paler ones. She screwed up her brown eyes against the bright mid-afternoon sun as she used one hand to push the weight of her hair off her forehead. Ron simply grinned at the sight she presented, she might hate her hair but he quite liked the way her hair frizzed around her face in the heat. Liked the fact that the almost unbearable heat had caused her skin to break out in a sheen, she looked like she'd been thoroughly fucked. At least what he imagined she'd look like, they might have been 'dating' for the last six weeks since the battle of Hogwarts had ended but due to family commitments and trying to help sort out the mess the wizarding world had become they hadn't managed to get time alone to get passed snogging. As far as Ron was concerned, things were dire indeed, even just watching her laughing as she ran a thin blade of grass along Crookshanks short nose, the cat yawning lazily, rolling onto his back and swiping at it with his paw was making him hard. Hermione, not the cat.

"Thought you and Ginny were going shopping," Ron mumbled, trying to distract himself and prevent the zipper of his shorts from straining any further. The mention of his sister had the desired effect.

Hermione shrugged. "We decided we didn't want to traipse around the shops on such a hot day. She and Harry have went into the village for ice cream instead."

At that Ron's eyes which had been drifting shut again, snapped open. "Who went with them?"

"No-one," she replied easily, rolling her eyes. "They're dating, they're allowed to go places on their own."

"Shouldn't be," he mumbled darkly in reply.

Hermione simply laughed. "What do you think is going to happen? Think they're going to strip naked and start getting off in the middle of the village square."

Ron's face visibly paled underneath the red flush the sun had given it. "I don't feel well anymore," he announced. "Should be a law against your best mate and your sister…you know."

"Sleeping together," Hermione supplied, in what Ron supposed was meant to be a helpful tone.

"They better fucking not be!" he exploded.

She laughed. "Don't panic, I know for a fact that they're not, I just wanted to see your face."

"You're meant to be on my side," he grumbled.

"I am," she replied quietly, a smirk still on her face, as she rolled onto her side, her hand resting on his chest.

He tucked one arm behind his head as he looked down at her almost suspiciously. "How do you know? I mean I know I say that you know everything but…seriously!"

She laughed again. "I know you don't always pay attention to things, but surely even you've noticed that girls talk."

Ron nodded. "A lot," he added sagely, grinning as she slapped his shoulder.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "She told me."

"Oh." He stared at her as realisation dawned. "You didn't talk about us, did you?"

"I didn't say we haven't had sex yet if that's what you mean, because funnily enough Ginny doesn't want to know," she remarked dryly.

"Good," Ron proclaimed, lying back down on the grass, feeling much happier with life in general, especially when he saw Crookshanks dart off in the direction of one of the many gnomes that blighted the garden. "Just the two of us now," he told her happily.

"It was just the two of us before."

"Yeah but every time I try and touch you in front of that fur ball he goes mental."

"Maybe he thinks you're hurting me."

"Maybe he's insane," he countered.

"Don't be mean, you love him really."

Ron snorted. "Think it's you that's got a thing for gingers."

"Ha bloody ha," she replied, but she was smiling as she did so. "Eugh!" she suddenly groaned, "it's too hot."

"We could always go for a swim," Ron suggested, nodding towards the small shaded lake.

"We could," Hermione agreed thoughtfully.

Ron's eyes just about popped out of his head, he'd never actually expected her to say yes to his suggestion, he hadn't even really been serious. He jumped eagerly to his feet. "Alright then." His clammy hands grabbed hers and yanked her unceremoniously to her feet. "Lets go."

She laughed as she let him drag her along, reaching forward to try and brush away some of the blades of grass that decorated the back of his t-shirt. "Are we not going to go back up to the house to get our swimming suits?"

He stumbled over his own feet as he drew to an awkward and sudden halt. "Aw, right…course," he muttered, looking very much like he wanted to kick something.

Hermione wanted to laugh at his expression, because although she was sure she hid it better than him - it was impossible not to - she felt the strain of holding back as much as he did. "I suppose," she told him in what she hoped was a casual tone, "that we could go in in our underwear, it's not like anyone is around anyway, they've all went out."

His face brightened in that boyish way that she loved, his grin lopsided and his blue eyes bright and hopeful. "Come on then," he replied, tugging her closer to the lake.

It wasn't very big, and while the area surrounding it was overgrown, hiding it from plain sight, the lake itself was as immaculate as a patch of water in nature could be, the Weasley's made sure of that as they liked to use it when they weather got like this. Hermione knew for a fact, because Ron had told her, that they'd had countless water fights in it as children, culminating in Fred and George attempting to drown Percy because he kept trying to impose water safety rules.

She watched as Ron eagerly stripped off his damp t-shirt, throwing it to the ground before he clumsily undid his jeans, stumbling as he stepped out of them, and when he started hopping around on one foot in an attempt to yank his socks off, Hermione had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

She swallowed heavily though when he stood there in front of her in only his green boxers. She'd seen him with just his boxers on before - although only once or twice - but it still made her feel strange. It made her skin flush and her stomach flip. Which when he'd first started eliciting these feelings from her she'd been really surprised, because she'd always assumed that she'd be drawn towards someone…well not to be mean but closer to societies idea of hotness.

Instead it was his ruffled ginger hair, laughing blue eyes that crinkled around the edges when he laughed, pale skin that seemed to burn red at times, his tall, still slightly awkward frame with his broad shoulders and lean hips and legs, sprinkled with more ginger hair that made her mouth go weirdly dry. He couldn't be called muscular but neither was he as scrawny as he had been a few years ago - which had always been odd considering the amount of food he shovelled down his throat.

He was watching her, blue eyes burning into her, his ears slowly turning red and she knew that every moment she hesitated he was growing more and more paranoid. It wasn't even that she was changing her mind, she was just worried what he'd think, because it was only now she remembered that her underwear didn't match.

Drawing in a deep shaky breath in, she just got on with the task at hand, pulling her strappy top over her head without too much of a fuss and kicked off her flip-flops. Although her fingers fumbled on the button to her denim shorts, and stalling her looked up to see him staring at her intently, his eyes fixed on the curve of her breasts. When he realised that she wasn't taking off anymore clothes though he looked back up at her face. "You alright?" he asked looking slightly alarmed by her lack of movement.

She nodded jerkily as she finally admitted. "I'm not wearing a matching set."

He frowned at her, actually scratching the back of his head as he asked, "A matching set of what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Underwear you pillock."

"Couldn't care less," he told her honestly.

"They're completely different colours," she almost whined.

He blinked rapidly. "Hermione, they could have fucking flashing lights on them and I wouldn't care."

Despite the crudeness of his language she laughed, the knot of tension that had taken up residence in her stomach and she finally let go of the two edges of her shorts and let them fall to the ground. Her fears melting away when her eyes dropped to his boxers and she saw the material start to strain. Feeling suddenly bold, she yelled, "Race you to the water."

Despite her head start, Ron still won, his long pale legs quickly letting him overtake her, and she squealed as he streaked ahead of her and into the water, freezing cold droplets spraying into the air and hitting her bare skin. She tried to slow down, her eyes squeezing shut as she heard Ron's cry of, "Bloody fucking hell!" as he hit the freezing water, but the land was slopped and she couldn't quite manage it and she followed him into the lake.

"Oh!" She screamed, her arms instinctively wrapping around herself as she jumped up and down on the spot, trying to warm up.

Ron didn't look any happier at this turn of events, and she caught him glancing downwards to where his hips were below the water, looking distinctly unhappy about something. Remembering something she'd read somewhere about the effect cold has on certain parts of the male anatomy, Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at her sharply, his mouth opening to no doubt bark out some smart mouthed comment in reply when it simply fell open, dangling slackly.

"What?" Hermione asked, growing slightly paranoid as she followed his gaze down herself and saw exactly what had captured his attention. Her nipples were plainly visible through the now see-through material of her bra, and not only that they were blatantly sticking out, in fact if they actually started shouting out loud they probably couldn't have captivated Ron's attention anymore than they already had. In fact after about a minute of him just staring at her she wondered whether or not he'd ever be able to look into her eyes again. "I've definitely cooled down," she told him, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he mumbled, finally looking up at her face, his eyes slightly glazed over, the same way they got after a long snogging session.

"Was just saying that I'm not feeling as hot as I was."

"Oh…" he replied as he walked towards her, his gait slightly awkward in the water. "Because I was gonna suggest we try skinny dipping."

"Yeah…I bet you were," she snorted, laughing and batting his hands away when he reached behind her and made to unhook her bra, smiling hopefully. She brought the palm of her hand through the water, sending a wave of it crashing over him.

"Oi!" he yelled, sending speckles of water all over her. "I'll get you for that," he laughed, reaching for her.

She tried to move out of his reach, but again his height and the length of his arms gave him the advantage, and he managed to wrap his hands around her bare middle, lifting her up and letting himself fall backwards with her still in his arms, dragging them both underwater.

If Hermione thought she was cold before then she definitely was now, with the freezing water completely surrounding her. A second later, Ron had let go of her and she stood up again, coughing and spluttering as she forced her dripping wet, tangled mess of hair out of her face so that she could glare at him. "You're dead," she told him as she moved towards him.

Laughing, Ron stumbled backwards. "Violence is never the answer," he told her, catching her wrists.

"Neither is dunking me in freezing cold water!"

"You started it," he reminded her. She shook her head at the almost childish tone in his voice, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as he waded closer to her. "Want to push me under the water?" he asked, grinning at her. "Even things up."

She knew he expected her to say no, to take the high road like she normally would do, but she didn't want to. His eyes were on her face, so he didn't notice her knees bending ever so slightly under the water. "Yes," she replied as she jumped upwards, hands on his head and trying to force his head under the water.

For a moment Ron thought he'd died and gone to heaven, as Hermione jumped her breasts brushed his face, and he groaned, they were gone before he had the chance to bury his face in them and he was underneath the water, Hermione's hands no longer on him. Still underwater, his eyes squeezed shut he reached out blindly and grabbed her ankle, tugging at her so that she fell onto her bum.

They both rose, spluttering to the surface at the same time, Hermione laughing as she pulled a weed out of Ron's hair, while his thumb swiped away a small smudge of dirt on her cheek. One hand went to her waist, pulling her forward so that she was pressed against his chest, the soaking material of her bra making his chest itch slightly.

He really, really wanted to get rid of the stupid thing, he wanted to see Hermione's tits, he'd never seen them and he was dying out of desperation. Every bloody night he woke up with his sheets fucking soaked. It was even worse than before they'd started dating and it had been close to torture before that. He might be getting to kiss and touch her now but things were just not moving forward in the way he'd always imagined. He's thought - stupidly maybe - that once they kissed that would be it, they'd go straight to sex, it had been six years after all.

Despite how mad kissing her drove him, he still dipped his neck so that his lips were pressing against hers, drawing her bottom lip in between his teeth, nipping it gently, knowing that move always made her groan.

Hermione swayed on her feet, she loved kissing him, she felt like she could kiss him for hours, never get bored and feel like only a few minutes had passed. As the kiss broke for the slightest of seconds, she fought the urge to let go at him and claw at the uncomfortable material of her bra. Instead she looked up into his blue eyes and told him - surprised by the hoarseness in her voice, "Take it off."

"Huh?" He looked at her unsurely.

She laughed under her breath, her fingers rubbing against his chest as she clarified, "My bra, take my bra off."

Ron felt as though he was about to explode with excitement, he'd seen tits before, Lavender might not have let him go all they way with her but she'd been almost scarily eager to whip her top off and let him do anything but. It wasn't that same though, he had liked Lavender's tits in the way he liked looking at them in magazine, but the thought of seeing Hermione's just made him feel like he'd won some grand prize.

In his eagerness, his fingers fumbled with her bra clip and he clumsily peeled the sodden material away from her, throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it might land. His breath caught. "Fucking perfect," he murmured as his hands cupped the underside of her full, soft breasts, his thumbs brushing across the already pebbled skin of her perfectly pink nipples.

Hermione felt herself relax slightly at his words, she'd always slightly worried that despite what he'd said he wouldn't like her body, but from the look of delight on his face as he stared at her she realised that she'd had nothing to worry about all along. As his fingers pinched her nipple she gave a sharp gasp, her head falling back, him touching her felt better than she could possibly have imagined - and she'd imagined it quite a lot.

She was already close to panting and when he lowered his mouth and sucked her cool nipple into his warm mouth she actually cried out, her fingers tightening into his wet hair. "Oh…Oh Ron!" she moaned, feeling him grin at her excitement. He repeated the action, switching between her breasts before kissing up and over her collarbone, meeting her mouth briefly. "Don't stop this time," she told him, pulling his hips into hers and frowning slightly when she noticed that a certain part of his anatomy was suddenly not making itself particularly well known.

Ron seemed to notice the exact same thing, his ears burned bright red. He'd never had this problem before, ever, in fact if anything it popped up too often. "Um…you know how the idea was to cool down," he offered lamely.

"Yeah- Oh!" she exclaimed as realisation dawned. "We've went too cold," she stated.

He couldn't quite meet her gaze as he nodded, God he was so fucking useless he couldn't even get this right. He wanted to crawl into the corner of the lake and drown himself, he really did.

"I could cast a warming spell," she suggested, "or," she winced as her foot brushed something slimy, "we could always go inside and warm up together."

He raised his head unable to believe his luck at having found her, she was so fucking amazing and it still surprised him that she'd chosen him. The amazing Hermione Granger had chosen the boy who always seemed to be the side-kick over the Chosen One. "Inside it is then," he told her, pulling her back out of the water.

Hermione wrapped her arm around herself, trying to cover herself up and thanking God that everyone was out as they ran towards the house. The sun was so hot, beating down on their skin that her shoulders and arms were almost dry, her hair however was already starting to look tangled and was still dripping wet.

The Burrow was if anything even warmer than it was outside, the sun glaring in through the windows, making the place like a sauna. "I'll get us towels," Ron told her, and she followed him up to the airing cupboard, taking the slightly worn towel that he offered her and heading into the bathroom.

"I won't be long," she told him over her shoulder.

He nodded, jerking his head awkwardly in the direction of his bedroom. "I'll…um…just be in here."

"Ok," she replied, smiling softly as she quietly shut the bathroom door. Peeling off the last piece of clothing she had on, she winced, wet underwear was no fun at all, she decided, although she'd enjoyed fooling around with Ron in the water. Drying herself off, she looked into the mirror and grimaced at the sight that awaited her. Her hair was horribly bushy and wet, in fact she looked as though someone had tried to drown her and then dragged her backwards through a hedge.

She pushed her fingers through the thick, heavy strands, trying to tame it into some sort of submission. Groaning she let her hands fall to her sides, it was useless, it was never going to work, the only way to sort her hair when it got like this was to wash it and start from scratch, which she wasn't going to do, not while Ron was waiting for her.

So taking a deep breath, she tucked her towel underneath her arms and heading for his bedroom, the floorboards creaking as she went. Stepping into his room, she grinned at him, he'd obviously had the same idea as her, because his boxers were sitting in a damp pile on the floor, the towel slung low on his hips as he sat on the bed.

His eyes looked over her greedily when she walked in, and Hermione felt her stomach flip, no-one had ever looked at her like that before, as though he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, as though she were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Not even Krum who had been sweet and attentive had looked at her in that way. Her stomach squirmed again, when she saw his towel start to twitch and tent.

Feeling decidedly braver than she had done even just a few minutes ago, Hermione let her own towel fall to the floor. She moved towards him, a small smile playing around her mouth as she stepped forward . "Your turn," she murmured, reaching out and slowly tugging away his towel, watching as Ron's throat convulsed nervously.

"Oh," she remarked as she bared him to her view. She didn't have a lot - or any - experience to compare him to, but he looked big, he was long and thick and even though she knew that he would fit, she wasn't entirely sure that this was going to be as enjoyable as she'd always imagined. Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around him, watching in amazement as his head fell back and he groaned loudly.

He reached out for her, mumbling, "You do that and this is going to be over embarrassingly quickly." Hermione didn't have a chance to react, she was already underneath him, gasping as she felt his fingers slide between her legs. "Fuck, you're wet," he muttered against her neck, nipping at a spot that made her bite her lip from moaning. "Tell me what you like."

His thumb flicked against her bundle of nerves and Hermione bucked, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "That," she told him breathlessly, "I really like that."

Ron grinned at her reaction, he wanted more than anything for this to be good for her, he wouldn't be able to stand it if it wasn't. Slowly, he edged one finger into her, watching enthralled as it caused her to strain upwards, looking for more. Unsurely he pressed his thumb against her again and this time she cried out. "Ugh, Ron keep going."

She didn't have to tell him twice, he repeated the action, adding another finger and crooking his fingers, trying to gauge her reaction. He watched as her back arched and she almost whined, her hips rocking into his hand. He loved watching her liked this, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, her head was thrashing against the pillow, hair frizzing around her flushed face.

His eyes flickered off her face to where she was arching, her breasts on offer to him. Lowering his mouth he experimentally pulled on into his mouth, his tongue swirling round it as he'd done early, repeating the action with more fervour when her moans grew louder.

Hermione couldn't even get words out anymore, she tangled her fingers into his hair and felt the coil in her stomach tighten almost impossibly further when she felt him pressing against her thigh, hot and hard. "Now," she told him in a rush of air.

His actions stalled and he looked at her in surprise. "Thought we would take it slower."

She shook her head. "No, want you," she told him simply, her hand reaching down to stroke him, marvelling at the feel of him in her hand.

Ron let out a shaky breath as he moved his hand away and braced himself over her. "Ready?"

"Yes," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, meeting his eyes for a moment as he pushed himself onto her. The excitement she felt faltered as she felt her muscles stretch almost painfully to accommodate him, a pained gasp escaping her.

Ron was barely aware of it though, his head falling so that his forehead was pressed against her shoulder. "You feel so good," he almost slurred. He lifted his head and on seeing her expression, asked worriedly, "You want me to stop?"

"No," she assured him, "keep going."

His thrusts were slightly jerky and uneven, and Hermione tried to lift her hips but she kept doing it at the wrong moment. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders, and found herself staring up at the ceiling, wondering if this was really what all the fuss was about.

Looking back at Ron, she saw that his ears were burning red, and suddenly she felt awful, she knew how self conscious Ron was about not being good enough. Bringing her hands up, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips down to hers.

The tension disappeared as his mouth explored hers, and finally their hips fell into rhythm, his large hand even going as far as to clasp her thigh and pull it high up on his waist. That simple action caused him to slide deeper and instead of feeling more uncomfortable she suddenly felt a spark of excitement travel through her, and she gasped, kissing him again, encouraging him on.

He brought his hand back to her clit again and pressed against it, she cried out again, feeling all the sensations she'd felt previously start to build up again. His breath was hot against her cheek and she could see the concentration and pleasure etched across his features and she knew he was close. She was getting closer to, her eyes shutting as a wall of pleasure seemed to surround her.

Suddenly she was screaming, her hips bucking and she heard him yell her name as his warmth flooded her, and he collapsed against her. "Oh God, Hermione, that was fucking awesome."

"It was," she agreed. "And people say it gets better."

"How can that get better?" he breathed out, his fingers playing with the strands of her hair.

"We'll just need to do it again to find out," she smiled.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door downstairs creaked open, and they both shared an alarmed look, while Mr and Mrs Weasley were happy about the fact that they were finally dating they didn't think that they'd be too happy about catching them in bed together.

Their shoulders relaxed though when they heard Harry call upstairs, "That's us back."

"Right, good to know mate," Ron called back.

"And you'll never guess," he continued, amusement rife in his voice. "We found a random bra floating in the lake."

Ron's ears burned for a brief second as Hermione only briefly resisted the urge to hide under the covers. That was when a new thought occurred to Ron and he roared back, "What the hell were you and Ginny doing in the lake?"


End file.
